Hailie Finn
About Hailie Marie Finn Hailie grew up on a small farm in Huxley, Iowa with her parents, older brother, Alex, and twin brother, Hayden. One day when she was twelve, she was startled by a screaming of her name in her head. It sound so much like her twin brother. He started rattling off more words, "woods, attacked, help me." She alerted her older brother and her father, they took off for the woods to find Hayden in pretty bad shape. At the time, they didn't know what had happened, they had assumed it was a freak wolf attack. Several weeks later, they started to notice changes in him. It took them a year before they figured out that he had been bitten by a werewolf. As scared as she was about the new change her brother went through by being turned into a werewolf, she still promised she would never leave him. The promise would be short lived because when she was fourteen, she was diagnosed with Leukemia.Hailie tried to not dwell on thoughts of her life being cut short. She really only kept to her family and tried to make the best of it. She especially tried to be there for her twin as much as possible. Her older brother, Alex, left for the military, when she was 15, she was upset to lose her older brother but she knew he was only trying to do what was best for himself. She then tried to reach out to Alex several months later to talk about the abuse their now alcoholic father had started to use on Hayden but got no reply. It became hard telling Hayden not to be angry at Alex, as she herself was furious at her older brother for abandoning them. She however, tried to not let that show around Hayden. When her mother, told Hailie her dad was beating Hayden because of a financial problem, she decided she needed to go home and face the inevitable. She was only a few weeks into her 16th year, on the day she died, she felt so weak but she wanted to talk to Hayden, she had promised to always be there for him but she knew she wasn't going to be. She wasn't even able to make it out of the bed so she tried to send him a message telepathically but passed away before she could. She woke to be surrounded by light. She felt at peace. She was in heaven. Hailie spent her time in heaven looking over Hayden. Every day, she watched as he continued to put up a wall against everyone around him. The guilt grew inside her more and more. She had made a promise to her brother to be there for him and while she was at peace, he was living in hell. She went to the Angels in charge of deciding who could be an Angel on earth, she begged them to send her back. They kept refusing. When Hayden, moved to New Orleans. She begged again, she told them she could convince her brother to help the side of good. With her help, he would be extremely influential in helping other Werewolves fight for the side of good. On her 19th birthday, Hailie opened her eyes to darkness. All her memories of the place she had been, had been erased. The only thing she knew is why she had come back, the guilt of leaving Hayden and that she was now an Angel. She was back in her body, in her grave. She had to dig her way out and when she pulled herself out, she found her mother buried next to her. She wanted to find Hayden, she thought of him and nothing else. Her body glowed and shimmered white, when she opened her eyes, she was on a couch. A very shocked Hayden was sitting next to her. It took weeks before he would let her out of the apartment to go find the Coven. She is adjusting to missing 3 years of life on earth. She has a tough time dealing with the memory of waking up alone underground. Though, she is more bothered by how unemotional and detached from life her twin has become since her death. 'Hailie's' Abilities/Skills Hailie's abilities include orbing, chronokinesis, dream walking, protective intuition, ability to heal others, enhanced reflexes, senses, strength, regenerative healing, and telepathy. The orbing, chronokinesis, dream walking, protective intuition, the enhancements, and the ability to heal others was given to her when she made into an Angel. She has been learning how to use these powers with with help of other angels in the Coven. She has telepathy with Hayden but no one else. Over the years, her and Hayden has perfected it. They don't have to be in the same room. 'Hailie's' Strengths/Weaknesses Hailie has always been very ambitious and very rarely gives up, especially on people. Since coming back, Hayden is helping her with learning how to fight in hand to hand combat. Hayden is very obviously a big weakness to Hailie. He is the most important person to her, and she would do anything for him. The other important people in her life are her charges. She's a very caring person so that can be used against her. A specific poison that can hurt Angels is a problem for her. Holy Fire can also trap her. The Relationships Family: Alex Finn (older brother) & Hayden Finn(twin brother) Best Friends: Roxanne Devereaux Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: No One Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Hailie hailiebio3.jpg hailiebio4.jpg hailiebio5.jpg hailiebio6.jpg hailiebio7.jpg hailiebio8.jpg hailiebio9.jpg hailiebio10.jpg hailiebio11.jpg Photos of Hailie & Friends ' Alexhailie.jpg|'Alex Finn'|link=Alex Finn hailiehayden.png|'Hayden Finn'|link=Hayden Finn hailieroxanne.png|'Roxanne Devereaux'|link=Roxanne Devereaux hailiechristian.jpg|'Christian Evans'|link=Christian Evans '